Leten sciionron
Leten sciionron is the language of the people of Sicily (Sciio), descended from Classical latin, making a major divergence from other Latin dialects after 40 B.C., after the collapse of the roman empire in the war of Caesarean succession. Sound Changes Classical Latin to Southern Italic Latin (0-400 A.D.) Vowel Syncope The antepenult of a word is stressed, unless the penult is long, in which case the penult is stressed instead. Stress shall be marked with an acute ́ in phonetic transcription. In (V)CVC(V) sequences where the middle vowel is unstressed and short, the vowel is deleted. Word final short vowels are deleted except in monosyllable in ©CVCVC sequences where both vowels are unstressed and short, the second vowel is deleted. CCVCC sequences or CCVC sequences at the end of a word never have their vowel delected Italic vowel shift VnC> ṼC. (n stands for any nasal consonant). In situations where this can occur there is never vowel syncope /a/>/ɛ/ and /a:/>/ai/ in word internal syllables or when followed by a syllable containing /i/, /e/, or /j/, regardless of stress /a/>/ɔ/ and /a:/>/au/ in word final syllables or when followed by a syllable containing /u/, /o/, or /w/, regardless of stress /ai/>/ɛ/ /au/>/ɔ/ /i/>/ɛ/ and /i:/>/e/ /u/>/ɔ/ and /u:/>/o/ /í/ and /í:/> /í/ /ú/ and /ú:/> /ú/ /e/ and /e:/> /ɛ/ /o/ and /o:/>/ɔ/ /é:/>/é/ and /ó:/ > /ó/ /é/>/í/ and /ó/>/ú/ Consonant Shifts ''' Consonant clusters assimillate in voicing regressively. /s/ and /f/ always devoice the clusters they are in. Sonorants do not affect voicing. '''Grammatical Shifts Most neuter nouns become masculine. Neuter nouns usually used in the pural, like arma, become feminine singular first declension nouns. Fourth declension nouns become second delcension In analogy with the first and second delcensions, third declension nouns develop a genitive singular ending /ɛs/, so that all nouns have identical nominative plural and genitive singular endings cum tends to be placed after the noun it modifies instead of before Southern Italic to Sicilian Latin (400-000 A.D.) Sicilian Transposition In CC sequences where the first consonant is a fricative, /l/, or /r/ and the second consonant is a plosive stop, the consonants are reversed. This occurs in all environments except at the end of a word when one of the consonants is /l/ or /r/ Palatalization /kj/ and /tj/>/t͡ɕ/ /gj/, /j:/ and /dj/>/d͡ʑ/ /sj/>/ɕ/ Grammatical Shifts The dative is subsumed by the ablative except for the pronouns ig, tu, and pis. The pluperfect and future perfect are lost Cum fuses with the preceding noun to form the comitative case. Sicilian Latin to Latin Panormi (900-1300 A.D.) /ts/>/ks/ final /t/ to /k/ /tl/> /kl/ /dl/>/l/ /tr/ and /kr/>/ʈ/ /dr/ and /gr/>/ɖ/ /kw/ and /tw/>/p/ /dw/ and /gw/>/b/ Intervocalic /t/>/ɾ/ Grammatical changes DEBEIR, PVTER, VVL, NOVL, TENEIR and HEBEIR fuse to the infinitive that precedes them. The last distinctions between the first and second declensions are lost. Feminine and Masculine fuse and gender disappears. The only remaining distinction is that many formerly feminine nouns lack the nominative singular -/s/ suffix. The second person plural suffix -x becomes -xes through interference with the second person plural of ixer ixes and with interference from speakers of other romance languages with preserve the ending -tes. Latin Panormi to Middle Leten sciionron (1300-1600 A.D.) /pC/ where C is any plosive stop becomes /fC/ /kC/ where C is any plosive stop becomes /xc/ /tC/ where C is any plosive stop becomes /C:/ Grammatical shifts The passive ending in verb conjugation is reduced by analogy to the agglutinative suffix -(ɔ)r. This replaces the second person plural passive suffix -men with -xer Middle to Modern Leten sciionron (1600-2000 A.D.) /g/>/ŋ/, /d/>/n/ and /b/>/m/ at the end of a word. /au/>/ɔ:/ /ai/>/ɛ:/ /ui/>/oi/ Grammatical Shifts The last deponent verbs become active Spelling Modern Leten Sciionron spelling is mostly unchaged from the spelling of Latin Panormi (LETEN PONORMEI), the language spoken at the peak of the Sicilian empire, a time of great prosperity for the Sicilian people. Grammar Noun declension This first group of second declension nouns includes nouns that ended in -us in the nominative singular in Southern Italic latin. This includes many neuter nouns that were confused with masculine nouns, like cels, from classical CAELVM (CAELVS) Personal Pronouns Verb conjugation Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs Category:April Romlang challenge